Meteor
by KotomiDream
Summary: Based off the song Meteor by John, sang by Miku.


In the velvety dark sky, where twinkling stars hid behind the warm yellow street lights. She resided there, flying through the sky. Like a meteor, she was nothing but a tiny sparkle in the vast celestial sphere above.

Sighing to herself, she continues on, her long sleeves billowing in the wind. Her mind a hazy mist of void, remembering nothing of her past.

All that she knows is the serene silence of the sky and the shine of the stars, and the wishes she must grant. Although she cannot grant her own, she pays no mind to it. She has been alone for long, without another person's warmth, but she feels the cool air has a warmth in it's own way.

She has grown used to the ice gusts of wind as she takes off, never seeing the glow of the sun's rays. She's only read about them in books to pass time in empty houses. This land she's inhabited in has an air of loneliness, and she's not sure how long it's felt that way.

The night's air is crisp, and she feels the frostiness reach her ears, even when she is up so high. Deeper into the glacial land, the ice's chill gives her goosebumps. She wonders if such cold weather is normal.

A small cabin atop a hill stands, snow barricading the door. She can't see any evidence someone's here, but she senses it. She's never seen another human before - or at least she thinks she's human too. She's read these animals named birds can fly, so humans must as well, right? After all, she's one too, she hopes.

Drawing closer to the frosted window, she hears a child's muffled sob. She feels a stab in her chest, and her sad expression deepens. She wants to do something instead of waiting like this, but she knows she must stay put. A while later, the cries die out, and soft breathing replaces it.

At this point, she once again wonders why walls are there, if humans can just pass through it, like her. Perhaps for warmth, she thinks. She makes her way into the room, and sees a jar brimming of paper stars. There isn't a lid, and stray coloured stars are on the rough carpet. She picks them up with tenderness, knowing they have a compassionate meaning. She collects them in her hand and empties them in the jar, preparing herself for departure. The wish packed in those emotional rainbow of stars is clear to her. She smiles, though it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I wish everything was back to normal."

A strong wish to make come true. Even though she's not sure of the context of that wish, she can read the child's heart, and she will complete her job. Wishes have always been strong, as they desire for the impossible. Yet she'll grant those wishes, as she cannot do much else.

She rolls a star between her thumb and index finger with care, and closes her eyes.

With the power inside of her, she turns the village back to life in the dead of the night. The harshest of ice melts away into water, and ruins are rebuilt within seconds. The people of the land know nothing of the tragedies that had befallen them once upon a time, but they do not need to. Feeling content, she smiles.

Time passes and the world goes back to it's peaceful state. The once azure sky lights up with striking reds and strong orange. The sun rises, and for the first time in her life she feels the sun's radiance, the inviting warm rays on her skin. People make their way out their houses, and she recognises a child's voice. One by one her wishes come true, and she closes her eyes.

With a soft sound, a jar rolls on the grass, paper stars scattered on the ground.

A pair of little footsteps thud against the ground in a hurry, till one skids to a halt.

"Woah! Look, look! What's this?"

With small hands, a young girl picks up a handful of stars. Her eyes shine just like the ones in the sky.

"Whose are they? Can we keep them?" The other asks, peering over his sister's shoulder.

"It's looks like someone dropped it. Let's keep it safe for them, okay?" The girl laughs. Although the young girl is sure she hasn't seen them before, they seem very familiar.

 **(A/N It's been a while, I know. I made this back in October in 2015, but never really did anything with it. It's based off the song Meteor, sang by Miku. I'm sorry I've been gone, I just stopped writing for a while. I hope you like this.)**


End file.
